ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
Smosh (Universe)
Smosh is a web-based comedy duo consisting of Ian Hecox (born November 30, 1987) and Anthony Padilla (born September 16, 1987). Padilla first began posting flash movies on Newgrounds in early 2003, under the name Smosh. He was later joined by his friend Ian Hecox. Soon afterward they began to post videos on YouTube in the autumn of 2005 and became one of the most popular channels on that site. In January 2013 Smosh became the most subscribed channel on YouTube, and as of August 2013 it has more than 11 million subscribers.The Smosh team has expanded to include others to handle animated, Spanish language, and video gaming content videos. The franchise began when Anthony Padilla built a website in 2002, smosh.com, and made several different Flash animations. He has stated that the name Smosh came from an incident where he mistook a friend explaining a mosh pit, as a "smosh pit". Later, his friend, Ian Hecox, joined the venture. Padilla and Hecox first met in their sixth grade science class. They became friends, and quickly discovered their knack for comedy. In 2005, they joined YouTube and made several videos together, lip syncing to theme songs such as Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. At first, these videos were not intended to be posted online, but after they sent them to their friends, they started a YouTube channel. One of Smosh's earliest videos, "Pokémon Theme Music Video," was released in November 2005. It followed the same style as their other earlier videos, featuring the duo lip-synching the original English theme song for the Pokémon anime. However, the video instantly became much more popular than any of their other videos; over the course of its lifetime, it gained 24.7 million views, becoming the most-viewed video on all of YouTube at that time.It held that title for about six months, but was removed by YouTube after the website received a notice from Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd., claiming copyright infringement. The success of their Pokémon video and other videos led Smosh to be featured in the "Person of the Year: You" issue of Time Magazine, published December 13, 2006 and onTime.com. It also inspired them to expand their style beyond basic lip-synching videos, and eventually to start creating videos of various genres, such as mini-skits and sketch comedies.[citation needed] In March 2007, a user named Andii2000 re-uploaded the original Pokémon video; it has over 15.0 million views as of August 2013. Due to the channel's continued success, and Smosh's partnership with YouTube, the two recreated the video in November 2010, this time changing the words to be critical of The Pokémon Company taking down the Pokémon theme video. Characters NOTE: Ian and Anthony fight as a tag team. Anthony Padilla Anthony is often shown as smarter and more mature than Ian(even though their personalities are hardly different), as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish because he believes that Toy Story is real, even though it's really not. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. Anthony is often cheeky as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and he points out tiny mistakes made by the letter in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistakes a sunrise for a sunset. He can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when talking to his 7-year old cousin Sadie in "7yr Old Does Twilight," unlike Ian. Ian Hecox Ian is often portrayed as dumb, ignorant, and / or childish. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He is usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. He also likes sex. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he's been expressed as smarter than Anthony: For example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish while Anthony couldn't, and he had to rely on a dictionary (even then, it made no sense). But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his''Smosh Pit'' profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way". Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and their breasts/asses EXT. than Anthony. In the episode "MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!", when Anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on Anthony's chest, claiming he's never felt "'real' ''ones before".'''